


Taking 'Go fuck yourself' literally

by Sinning_Grace



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female on Female action, Fondling, Go to church after this kids, Hope you enjoy this sinners, I don't know what I wrote tbh, Is selfcest a thing?, Porn Without Plot, Pussy grinding, Selfcest, Smuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: You've woken up in the middle of the night by-Surprise! Yourself! Your counterpart from another dimension lands on your bed. What do you do? You screw yourself, of course.





	Taking 'Go fuck yourself' literally

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing but my lost sleep.

‘How is this possible?!’, the (F/C) haired girl was practically having a inner fit as she tried to figure out, if the person straddling her truly is herself. She threw caution in the wind and faced her head on.

 

«Are you really myself?» The other answers with sarcasm dripping off with every word. 

«Me? Oh no! I’m just an imposter. I wanted to dress up like you and to get stuck in your dimension. Of course I’m (Y/N)!» 

Frowing at her situation, she slapped her forehead, begging the lord above to have mercy on her soul. 

 

«Well, if you are me, how did you get stuck in another dimension. Doesn’t sound like myself, I wouldn’t be so stupid to manage what you did.» 

 

Her exclamation made her sigh in frustration, is she really that hard to handle? She would need to be nicer to her friends when she gets back to her dimension, - if she gets back to her own world. The chances are that the person who send her here, will be able to create a portal to send her back. They did promise to help her if they screw up. (Y/N) kept poking the other’s cheek to get attention. Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts to growl at the disturbance. 

 

«What?!» 

 

«Can you get off me? I kinda was sleeping before you roughly landed on my bed from that portal thingy.»

 

As in matter of fact, (Y/N) was sitting on her waist, straddling her hips, her legs were pinning her down by her hips. Seeing this world’s version of herself laying there so defenseless gave her some ideas. Naughty ideas. ‘There is no point in thinking too much. I’ll just have to wait for the portal to appear. In the meantime I could have some fun.‘ The girl laying under her didn’t like the look on her face. 

 

«Whatever you’re thinking right now, it can’t be good so you better sto-ugh!?» 

 

A hand was touching the outer part of her shorts, light strokes were traveling from the slight callous skin of her knee down to the inner side of her delicate tight. (Y/N) could barely hold in her gasp as another hand made his way to her hair, wandering down to the soft curve of her neck down to the side of her breast. 

 

«W-what the hell?! Are you nuts?!» 

 

The vicious girl leaned down, so that her warm breath fanned on her counterpart's face, drawing a slight blush on the edge of her cheek. Her ministrations continued, doubled in effort. The poor (F/C) haired girl didn’t know how to react, other than gripping the sheets with all her might. 

 

«Don’t be like that. It’s not like you haven’t masturbated before. Besides, we can fulfill our secret fantasies this way.» 

 

An hard stoke on the outline of her clit made her almost release a moan. The dominant girl let out a giggle. 

 

«Oh my! Doesn’t sound like you’re having a bad time or are you?» 

 

Another hard stroke, this time all the way down to her entrance. (Y/N) released a quiet moan. The girl above her gave her a mocking glare, a playful glint was dancing in her eyes. 

 

«It’s for the best if you stay quiet. Don’t want your family to wake up or do you?» 

 

Quickly she shook her head. (Y/N) smiled at her dismissive response. 

«Good. Now, stay put and let me do the rest.» 

 

Like that (Y/N) kneaded her left breast, making her nipple hardened under the cotton cloth. The girl under her sighed in pleasure, watching with half opened eyes. The hand down on her crotch switched sides, so that the other tight could get such as much attention. With a gentle tug of her thumb and forefinger, her nipple was hard enough to be pulled, drawing out another sigh. After playing a while with her left chest, she switched to the other twin, giving the same treatment, if not a bit rougher. 

 

«Oooh!~Look at you. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?»

 

(Y/N) just nodded her head, afraid to open her mouth. 

 

«So am I.» 

 

The dark look on her face only confirmed her lust. Seeing her like this, out of breath, chest pushed out calling out with a silent plea was enough to make the girl above to feel an itch down below her waistline . She cursed under her breath, guess she will have to take care of it as well. Without warning she grinded against the blushing girl's leg. Her reaction was to move her leg to the rhythm of her hips, intensifying the pleasure. (Y/N) groaned out. 

 

«Uhh-Shut it! Yo-agh! Going to wake everyo-ooohne u-up!» 

 

Agreeing with her warning, (Y/N) sealed her lips with her’s, giving her a firm kiss. She succumbed to the kiss, inviting her tongue, starting a steamy make out session. Her hands moved away, so did the pleasure, making the girl below whine. Hasty hands slipped under her shirt, lifting it up to pull it away from her body. The same goes for her shorts. Now that she’s bare in front of her, the real fun can begin. (Y/N) was already a mess, panting quickly and face as ripe as a strawberry. 

 

«How cute.~ Ready for the main thing?» 

 

(Y/N) couldn’t answer, as the girl above her moved her face down to her cunt, blowing hot breath on her. How is she supposed to keep quiet like this?! A soft kiss landed on her small pink button, making her insides twitch in pleasure. Slowly a tongue lapped on her clit. This time she couldn’t hold in a groan making the girl pull away from her once more. 

 

«Tch. This won’t work. Perhaps we could try this instead.» 

 

The flustered girl looked at the dominant girl, confused by her actions. Quickly her clothes were stripped of her body, giving the other girl a bit of a show as she slowly unhooked her bra. As soon as the last clothing article was pulled of her body, she positioned her dripping pussy above her’s. The girl under her wrapped her arms around the other's shoulders, pressing their breasts together, moving in a circular motion, so that their nipples touched. Before any more noises could come out of their mouths, they meshed their lips together, starting another tongue battle. Slurping sounds bounced of the walls of the bedroom. In the heat of the moment, (Y/N) pushed her hips up to meet her counterpart's glistening pussy. A low moan was swallowed in their kiss. Hesitantly she moved her hips in a circular motion. Their clits rubbed against eachother, doubling the pleasure and like that the speed of their humping. With each stroke their climax drew nearer, making the wet sounds created by the passionate grinding of their wet pussies more audible. Their hip movements got more discoordinated. There was no need for a verbal warning, both knew they wouldn’t last long and so with one last grind, they came on each other's cunt. Long moans were muffled by the rough make out. Only after a few more grinds, the girl above pulled away her hips, shuddering in pleasure as she stared down to see both of their pussies were covered with their white and creamy cum. She wanted to lick it away so bad, but she knew better and decided against it. Rolling away from the other girl, both were lying next to eachother, regaining their breath after their passionate love making session. Soon they fall asleep, snuggled up in eachother’s arms. ‘Let’s hope that I get home before anyone finds us like this.’ Was (Y/N) last thought as she closed her eyes to succumb herself to slumber.


End file.
